


Captain and Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Captain and Hawk

Natasha is frustrated that Steve won't go on any dates she sets up until she sees the Captain making out with her best friend.


End file.
